ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mask
Shootclub Wrestling Alliance Dos Hurricanos Black Mask From: Los Pantaloons, Mexico, 95 lbs. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y30/DazedGM/t_w_2003_006_b.jpg Watch Out For The Triumphant Return Of Los Desastres Naturales In A Latino City Near You! Get your Desastres gear today! Order your very own Lupe Garcia Cologne - for that animalistic Spirit the Senoritas can't get enough of! Only $39.95 USD! Don't forget to pick up a 55 gallon drum of the patented Black Mask muscle building serum - guaranteed to make you gain 10 ounces in just 3 weeks! Only $49.95 USD! Products only guaranteed to work on people of Latino descent. All products are non-refundable, cash-sales only to be delivered in person to one of the two men listed above. Achievements 3/10/05--> Winner of two consecutive events in WAM and VSW during the same week, as a member of the Wrestling Association of Mexico, totaling $7,500 in one week's time making him the highest paid wrestler in WAM history - for that week. 4/18/02--> Was honored for his Luchador heritage, and Legendary status by a local Tijuanan sculptor, when a 20 foot marble statue was erected in his likeness in the Acapulco City park. 6/05/00--> Was given the key to his hometown of Los Pantalones, Mexico, and labeled a Mexican National Treasure by his peers - there is even a plaque proving this instance within the hallowed walls of the Tijuana Public Library - Jose Esperanza III, Mexican National Treasure and Living Legend. Information This small, but extremely agile and quick, man wears all black, and looks much like a luchador from days past, wearing a stark black mask, hiding his face from view, only his eyes and mouth show. Flying off the top turnbuckle is "Dos Hurricanos" specialty, and he does this with great skill, as he is fast enough to outrun a larger opponent, leap up onto the top ropes, and send himself flying back toward the opponent in time not to get caught up there. His demeanor is of a business-type, as he doesn't speak for himself, and if he does, it's in Spanish, as he knows no English terms other than "pizza" and "beer". His manager, Parnellos, is fluent in English, but has since then cut his Protege loose to go on his own path, since the Esperanza Family has a brand new addition to the now four generations of Luchas, Mask's son, Jose Esperanza IV, which Parnellos is Managing now... In Mexico, Black Mask is known as "Dos Hurricanos" for his ability to pull off a double spinning side kick, using both feet simultaneously. He is very proud of his Mexican heritage, and in addition to his own national pride, the people of Mexico have honored he and the Esperanza family by naming Jose Esperanza III, aka Black Mask, a National Treasure - and even had a bronze statue of his likeness placed in Acapulco, Mexico - directly in front of the large Fountain in the City Park. Dos Hurricanos has lately been on a serious weight-training program, and it has finally paid off. He can finally bench more than he weighs soaking wet! ---- Entrance Description Hurricanos can come from any direction when it's his turn to make a grand entrance to the ring. Sometimes you might see him show up at the top of the entryway ramp, and sprint down to the ring like normal. Other times he could be coming from the crowd, giving his fans some attention. And even other times, and more often than the rest, he can be sought underneath the very ring itself, sliding out from underneath the ring apron to surprise the crowd, and his opponent! Category:Wrestlers